


Muggelmärchen

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, glaub ich, im Regen, sie sitzen rum, und dann küssen sie sich, und reden sinnigen Unsinn, und trinken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Das Leben ist kein Märchen. Charlie muss das auf die harte Art lernen, aber Oliver ist da.





	Muggelmärchen

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

»Weißt du … manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass das Leben so wäre wie in einem Märchen. Nicht unsere Märchen, sondern Muggelmärchen. Wenn die Guten gewinnen und die Bösen verlieren und niemand stirbt.« Die Aussage hängt zwischen ihnen und Charlie weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll. Natürlich hat Oliver Recht und Charlie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, aber die Realität sieht anders aus. Die Realität hat ihm seinen Bruder genommen und ihn und seine Familie und Freunde in einen Krieg geworfen.

Die Realität ist scheiße. Zumindest für Charlie. Und eigentlich sollte er jetzt bei seiner Familie sein und um Fred trauern. Eigentlich. Stattdessen sitzt er hier draußen im Regen auf den Ländereien, zusammen mit Oliver, und betrinkt sich an Feuerwhiskey, den er sich von einigen Hauselfen aus der Küche besorgt hat. Der starke Alkohol brennt in seinem Hals, aber der kalte Regen lindert das unangenehme Gefühl und er reicht die Flasche an Oliver weiter.

Charlie weiß nicht, warum Oliver hier draußen bei ihm sitzt, umgeben von Regenpfützen und der Stille einer Nachkriegsnacht. Vielleicht, weil er von Charlies Geschwistern dazu überredet worden ist. Vielleicht, weil Oliver es selbst so will – sie sind immerhin Freunde. Charlie ist es im Prinzip egal, Hauptsache er ist nicht alleine. Und irgendwie ist Olivers Anwesenheit beruhigend, auf eine seltsame, verquere Weise, denn eigentlich will Charlie nichts lieber, als sich alleine in seinem Elend zu suhlen. Aber Oliver lässt ihn nicht.

»Kennst du Muggelmärchen?«, fragt er nun und Charlie schüttelt nur den Kopf. Woher auch? Er ist in einer reinblütigen Familie aufgewachsen, er weiß nichts über Muggeldinge. Zumindest nicht viel. Und als er begonnen hat, sich für Muggeldinge zu interessieren, ist er schon zu alt für Märchen gewesen.

»Nein«, antwortet er schließlich doch noch und nimmt die halbleere Flasche von Oliver entgegen. Der Feuerwhiskey schmeckt verdünnt, als hätte er sich mit dem Regen vermischt. Das Getränk betäubt seine Zunge trotzdem.

»Meine Mutter hat mir früher immer welche erzählt. Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, weißt du? Es sind schöne Märchen, wirklich. Vielleicht etwas brutal, aber nur den Bösen gegenüber. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es so niemals sein wird. Natürlich weiß ich das.« Olivers Aussprache ist verschwommen und Charlie schreibt es dem Feuerwhiskey zu, aber er kann ihn noch verstehen. Und er weiß nicht, warum, aber er will wissen, was Oliver versucht, ihm zu sagen – und wenn er es nur wissen will, um sich abzulenken.

Aber Oliver spricht nicht weiter und Charlie drängt ihn nicht. Die Stille ist auch schön, findet er, nur durchbrochen von dem Geprassel des Regens auf den Großen See und Olivers leisem Atem neben ihm.

Er weiß nicht, warum, aber er hat das Bedürfnis, näher an Oliver heranzurücken. Und vielleicht ist es der Alkohol in seinem Blut, aber er nimmt den Mut zusammen und macht es einfach und ist nicht überrascht, als Oliver seinen Kopf auf Charlies Schulter legt. Es fühlt sich irgendwie normal an. Genauso normal, wie Charlies Arm, der sich um Oliver legt und seinen Freund enger an sich zieht. Der regendurchtränkte Umhang stört ihn nicht – immerhin ist er selbst schon klatschnass.

»Weißt du, Charlie, Muggelmärchen sind wirklich schön. Aber sie handeln oft von Prinzessinnen, die von Prinzen gerettet werden, und wir sind keine Prinzessinnen. Wir sind die Prinzen, aber wir sind nicht so mutig wie die Prinzen im Märchen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir eher die Prinzessinnen sind, die gerettet werden müssen«, nuschelt Oliver und Charlie merkt, dass es vielleicht ein Schluck Feuerwhiskey zu viel für seinen Freund gewesen ist. Er hat vergessen, dass Oliver nicht viel verträgt, aber der Schaden ist angerichtet und daran kann er jetzt nichts mehr ändern.

»Prinzen retten keine Prinzen«, sagt Charlie leise. Seine Stimme klingt rau und er räuspert sich. Olivers braune, nasse Haare kitzeln ihn am Kinn, aber er ignoriert es und lehnt sich an seinen Freund.

»Aber das sollten sie! Das sollten sie wirklich!«, ruft Oliver plötzlich aus und springt auf. Charlie sieht ihn verwirrt an, aber Oliver scheint das nicht zu bemerken. Er wirft die Arme in die Luft und verspritzt kleine Wassertropfen, die zwischen all dem Regen kaum auffallen, aber Charlie bemerkt sie trotzdem. Er bemerkt auch Olivers rotes Gesicht, die vom Alkohol schwere Stimme und das leichte Schwanken seines Körpers. »Wir brauchen auch Hilfe! Wir können nicht immer stark sein, nein! Es … es ist nicht fair. Du brauchst doch auch einen Prinzen …«

»Ich brauche keinen Prinzen«, erwidert Charlie scharf und auch er steht jetzt auf. Er weiß nicht, warum er auf einmal wütend ist, aber irgendetwas haben Olivers Worte in ihm ausgelöst. Vielleicht, weil Oliver ihn indirekt als schwach bezeichnet hat. Vielleicht, weil er selbst weiß, dass er jemanden braucht, der ihn rettet. Aber er will es nicht zugeben und so schreit er einen seiner besten Freunde grundlos an. »Ich brauche niemanden, okay?! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich bin nicht schwach! Ich brauche keinen verdammten Prinzen!«

Sein Atem geht schwer und es macht ihn nur noch wütender, dass Oliver nichts sagt. Dass er einfach nur so dasteht und ihn – Charlie fragt sich, ob seine Augen ihm einen Streich spielen – traurig ansieht. Als ob er etwas wüsste, das Charlie verborgen bleibt.

»Vielleicht ja doch?«, sagt Oliver unsicher und tritt einen Schritt auf Charlie zu. Charlie bleibt stocksteif stehen, obwohl er wegrennen will. Er weiß nicht, was Oliver vorhat, und vielleicht will er es auch gar nicht wissen, aber seine Neugierde gewinnt die Oberhand und hindert seine Füße daran, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

»Nein.« Er schüttelt vehement den Kopf, denn er weiß, dass er keine Hilfe braucht. Zumindest redet er sich das ein. Aber Oliver steht jetzt direkt vor ihm und Charlie fällt erst jetzt auf, wie groß sein Freund geworden ist. Als er Hogwarts damals verlassen hat, hat er den fünfzehnjährigen Oliver noch überragt, aber jetzt muss er ein paar Zentimeter nach oben schauen, um in Olivers Augen blicken zu können. Es ist ungewohnt. Nicht unangenehm, aber ungewohnt.

Es sieht aus, als wollte Oliver etwas sagen, aber stattdessen spürt Charlie zwei große Hände an seinen Schultern, die ihn an Ort und Stelle halten. Braune, ernste Augen sehen ihn leicht vernebelt an und Charlie stockt der Atem. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und er weiß einfach nicht, was gerade geschieht. Doch dann lehnt Oliver sich vor und presst seine Lippen auf Charlies und Charlie kann nicht anders als seine Augen zu schließen. Olivers Lippen sind kalt und nass vom Regen und Charlie hat noch nie einen so unbeholfenen Versuch mitgemacht, jemanden zu küssen, aber irgendwie ist es perfekt, weil es eben nicht perfekt ist. Das Leben ist nun mal kein Märchen.

»Was machen wir hier?«, fragt Charlie, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, gegen Olivers Lippen. In seinen Ohren klingt er verzweifelt und er muss zugeben, dass er das auch ist.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, sagt Oliver nach einer kurzen Pause und sein Atem trifft heiß auf Charlies kaltes, nasses Gesicht und hinterlässt Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er hat gehofft, dass Oliver Antworten hat, damit er sich nicht ganz so verloren fühlt. Aber Oliver hat keine Antworten und Charlie verliert den Boden unter den Füßen und klammert sich hilfesuchend an seinen Freund und endlich – endlich! – fließen die Tränen. Endlich kann er loslassen. Und endlich brechen sich all die Gefühle Bahn, die er in seinem Innersten versiegelt hat.

»Er ist tot.« Die Worte werden von Schluchzern und dem Stoff von Olivers Umhang gedämpft, aber es ist nicht wichtig, dass Oliver ihn hört. Es ist nur wichtig, dass Charlie es endlich ausspricht. Und wenn er es nur in Olivers Anwesenheit sagen kann, dann ist das eben so, Hauptsache er sagt es. Und er sagt so viel, während Oliver ihn hält und Charlie sich verzweifelt an seinen Freund krallt und einfach alles rauslässt, was ihm auf der Seele liegt. Denn er hat nicht nur einen Bruder verloren, er hat auch Freunde verloren, die für ihn wie eine zweite Familie gewesen sind. Und Oliver ist da und hört einfach nur zu.

Er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber es regnet immer noch und es ist kalt und der Feuerwhiskey hat seine Wirkung verloren und Charlie schämt sich, wie er so in Olivers Armen hängt und sich von seinem Freund trösten lässt. Von seinem Freund, der ihn geküsst hat. Charlies Ohren werden heiß und sein Hals trocken und er traut sich kaum aufzublicken und Oliver in die Augen zu sehen.

Und irgendwo, ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, drängt sich dieses Verlangen, den Kuss zu wiederholen. Aber Charlie weiß, dass es falsch ist, denn eigentlich sollte er Oliver nicht anziehend finden. Zwei Männer sollten nicht so füreinander empfinden, zwei Männer sollten sich nicht küssen – nicht so. Das ist nicht normal. Aber Charlie denkt sich, dass momentan nichts normal ist. Es ist nicht normal, dass Kinder in einem Krieg kämpfen mussten, es ist nicht normal, dass Familie und Freunde einer nach dem anderen starben. Nichts ist normal, also warum sollte er sich darum scheren, ob es für ihn normal ist, einen Mann zu küssen?

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schlägt Charlie alle Bedenken in den Wind. Es hat sich gut angefühlt, also warum sollte er es nicht wiederholen? Er rückt von Oliver ab, der ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwirft, und legt beide Hände an Olivers Kopf und zieht ihn zu sich, um seine Lippen hart auf die seines Freundes zu pressen. Es ist kein weicher und liebevoller Kuss – nicht wie bei den wenigen Frauen, die Charlie in seinem Leben geküsst hat –, er ist verzweifelt und hungrig und schreit förmlich danach, dass Charlie nur jemanden braucht, der ihn hält.

Aber Oliver scheint zu wissen, was Charlie braucht, denn er hält ihn und er lässt ihn nicht los. Und als sie sich schließlich trennen, hält Charlie Oliver an Ort und Stelle und sieht ihm in die braunen Augen, die längst nicht mehr vom Alkohol vernebelt sind, sondern von dem intimen Moment, den sie soeben geteilt haben.

»Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand …«, flüstert Oliver mit einem Lachen und lehnt seine Stirn an Charlies. Charlie weiß nicht, was Oliver damit meint, aber es ist ihm egal, denn sie stehen hier immer noch im Regen, umgeben von Regenpfützen und der Stille einer Nachkriegsnacht und einfach der Zweisamkeit zweier Freunde, die sich geküsst haben. Es ist nicht normal, aber Charlie beschließt, dass er nichts Normales in seinem Leben braucht – und so nimmt er auch gerne einen Prinzen, statt einer Prinzessin. Vielleicht hat sein Märchen so kein Happy End, aber vielleicht braucht er auch keins.

 


End file.
